The Fox in the Game of Thrones
by DeadoriZero
Summary: He walked the lands for thousands of years, living as the others did. Normally. Now the last shinobi stumbled upon his life's next chapter. Of course, he wasn't expecting to fight a second war.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Game of Thrones. If I did, they would both much less successful and go along the lines of this story.**

* * *

**Naruto blinked. Twice. His eyes shined with a twinkle at the mystery before him. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes. It was still there. What the hell was it? He reached out a hand slowly and cautiously to touch it. His curiosity defeated his caution. He must have looked a bit odd to the people walking around him going home after a day of work. He was aware of how he must have seemed to be to the others but he didn't care. Much. They couldn't see it, could they? But he could. He smirked. A smirk that had been waiting thousands of years to come upon his face. His life was going to walk into something exciting.**

**It was a disc. A very large disc of a metallic color liquid stuck in the illusion of being a solid as tall as he yet thin. He felt power radiating from it - it was bound to lead to something exciting. Japan may have been advanced in technology but this... This was beyond them by a few years. No modern man could create a floating-hovering disc, yet, that could only be seen by the last holder of chakra and nobody else. It was too much of a coincidence. The thing spun. Once but it gave off an extremely powerful and memorable single note sound.**

**The "Thing", as he dubbed it, moved in a strange manner. It almosted seemed to be REACTING to him. He had taken a step back when he first set sights upon it, it moved closer. He pondered, it spun itself as if to showcase its entirety to him. The closer he got, the more powerful the humming sound it emitted. This "Thing" was-IS- special and he knewit . It had come to him, that fact was very much obvious. An ordinary salaryman walked right through it and nothing happened, the man didn't seem to notice its existence. It probably didn't exist for anyone else but him, he thought. There wasn't much in the design of the disc- it was completely plain. The flowing of the metallic liquid in something solid looked good enough for him, though. Had someone sent it to him? If so, why? And who? **

**Of course it was suspicious, what with the deathly green glow it sported around its outline but he was happy. Not happy per se, but a little excited. Modern society's excitements was not always to the tastes of the last shinobi. Their thrills were child's play to Naruto. He had locked away his past, history and powers for the sake of order in civilization. Those memories would only be visited when he was alone-never spoken of. He treasured and honored them. People would not take well to his talents. They would fear, envy, hate or worship him. Shinobi faded like a sea evaporating under the force of two suns. Their deeds became myth and legend told to aid youth into sleep. Chakra disappeared like the life of a sapling without water. They became stories, shinobi and kunoichi were now only things of the imagination- no longer fact. Cultures changed, histories twisted and forgotten, languages adjusted, empires rose and were razed, dispicable acts committed and taught to children in history lessons and, hell, even the continents changed.**

**For thousands of years, he travelled the globe and enjoyed the fruits of his sacrifices. He adapted to society even though society kept changing itself. He found glory and fame and crushed it all in staged deaths. He was cursed with eternal life-and youth- until death by combat. He used many a different name but they always were linked in some way to the name he was gifted with. He spoke many different languages. He dressed in many different styles-right now he was donning very casual clothing. But his enjoyment was not meant to last. He was a warrior- a soldier, a fighter, a leader- a shinobi. He may have not have liked bloodshed for the sake of entertainment but he loved a fight. There was nearly laws about everything. Society became so fearful. They became merciful for fear of their image. Nothing ever exciting happened. **

**He poked his hand through the disc. His fingers disappeared first, he pulled back out in surprise and his hand returned. It was some sort of portal. Had to be. His heart thumped hard for the first time since the shinobi era. People were ignoring him now. Good. He straightened himself up. He took a step forward. Then another and another and another until his entire body was engulfed. His blood red hair flowed behind him.**


	2. The Fall

**Hey. Long time no see. Slash two days. This chapter would have uploaded yesterday but I wanted ice cream and by the time I finished it I had other things to do. Can somebody send me a link or explanation of the Game of Thrones religions and which character believes in what- the TV series doesn't really help my understanding. I struggled to write on a phone so this chapter is short. Probably most of them will be. I am not uploading 10k chapters once a month. I will be doing short chapters every 1/2 week(?). School is also starting soon for me so expect it to be weekly or once every two weeks. We'll see how my mood goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Game of Thrones. If I did, they would both be much less successful and go along the lines of this story.**

* * *

Naruto felt his body resisting against something. Why the hell did he choose to close his eyes when he walked through? He felt weightless, why? His hair whipped about him violently. He probably looked like those cartoon suns shown to children. His scarf had flown off to freedom and gone to make new cloud friends. Luckily, his boots were strapped tightly and his clothes were tight- he didn't need to be nude. Unless the situation called for it. He felt control of all his limbs- that was good, always good to check if your body is intact when you walk into something weird. Last time he didn't check he scared a village-they thought he had become bored in his grave and rose to torment them for amusement. He never did find out how they could fit a few hundred people into a small one storey church.

His eyes flickered open. Of course he was falling from the sky. Or a sky- he didn't know anything about this new world-slash-place yet. At least he could breathe. There were so many possibilities of where he had been transported by something that looked like it belonged to a silver surfer. Or maybe he was still on Earth. _Doesn't feel like_ it, Naruto thought. Meh. He couldn't complain much, his previous destination was a market. He was on his way to buy ramen. Oh right, he forgot to pack some provisions. He had seals on his body but all, except two, was packed of weapons or poisons or poisoned weapons. His food seal was empty, he decided to camp on top of a volcano recently and hadn't refilled the seal with food yet. The other seal was a practically a wardrobe of clothes.

Is there a sea below me?, he realised that probably should have been one of his first concerns. Nope. It was barren land that did not look pleasant as a golf course but something else entirely caught his eye. It was beautiful and magnificent. It was three mountainous... Mountains arranged in a sort of triangle. Their peaks pierced the skies. Between the three mountains was a sort of clearing. It looked odd, why was there a small clearing there? Nevertheless, he was falling into solid land, not liquid... Water. As if water wasn't ever liquid.

He suddenly wished for that handy stick that Harry possessed to conjure up something to break his fall. At the very least, fall slower. There was only one option. Well, two. He could enhance his body with chakra and take the pain or use jutsus to feather his improvised skydive. The only teeny tiny problem was he had not used jutsus since WWII and the last time was only to survive a tank shell shot at his bakery. He baked a good cake. Single mothers visited him daily for that reason, he was sure of it. He wasn't sure if his skills were up to scratch enough for a few wind jutsus.

Meh. Too late to be hesitating now. He wasn't that far from the would-be impact zone now. One hand flashed through signs never seen before in Westeros. Naruto had come to Westeros. Well, arrived. His chest puffed up before his cheeks and he blew out slowly, its effects immediate. Even if he blew out slowly, it contained an immense amount of power. It was like a helicopter landing except there was no heli-pad and his breath ran out so he so he went splat! on the mud. Face first. He had just tasted the unique cuisine they called a mud pudding- he would definitely not order it at a restaurant.

* * *

His mouth tasted horrible. He didn't have time to close it before he landed after his lungs wanted amusement from him getting muddy. There was mud everywhere, especially on his face. It was a very weird and unpleasant feeling. Did women go through something similar when they used "mud masks"? Naruto stood up slowly. The dirtiness made him feel lowly. And he could not think of anymore words that rhymed and fit with the situation. Damn.

He doused himself with an excessively large water jutsu and dried himself with a jutsu that made his skin hotter. He had to invent some jutsus himself to make his life a little more comfortable. He made the jutsu that made his body scorching hot during his time in Eastern Europe. His shower jutsu was needed when he was discovering species in the Amazon. He had kept a collection of the bones of all the animals that attacked him.

There was no sign of civilization in sight. There was only a post with directions very far away from him. He changed his clothing very quickly, using the seal on his arm to obtain the new clothes. Despite being showered with blood all the time during the Shinobi War, he did not like being dirty. He now wore a plain white tunic, black breeches and boots. His choice of clothing was entirely instinctual. He didn't know why he was feeling like he had to wear tunics but his mind spat it out. He ran to the sign post.

It was next to a road. How come he didn't notice that before? He crouched down to inspect the road. Horse footprints and prints of cartwheels. That gave him something to mull over. There was a road- a species used it. Prints identical to a horseshoe- the species either had hooves similar to horses or they were regular animals with hooves similar to earth horses or the dominant species used these animals. The dirt road was wet and the prints were fresh, he wasn't that far from civilization. "Winterfell," he read. It was in English in a very fancy font. What, English?! He looked at the sign pointing the opposite direction, "King's Landing." There was a king?! He had never heard of these places on Earth. He probably wasn't on Earth anymore, he concluded.

"Who are you?" Never mind the question, he heard a very familiar sound he had not heard in a very long time. A steel sword being pulled out of its scabbard. He turned around with his hands up. What he saw would complicate and simplify his thoughts on this new place. There were five men. All mounting each his own fine steed and clad in very spiky medieval knight armour. The leader-Naruto guessed leader since he was in front and his armour look even more spikier than the men behind him- was an elderly man. Eyes matching the colour of his armour, hair the colour of the clouds above him, his chin sharp. He was a warrior, Naruto could smell it. After seeing it. "I do not know," he answered. It was the best answer he could give- he had no knowledge of anything in this new world, best to feign amnesia. "Where am I?" The old man looked surprised. Nobody expects to find a memory-less lad. What God made this boy absent memory? After fashioning blood into his hair yet his eyes were the calmest blue he had ever seen.

"You're just north of the Rills. You're in Westeros, boy," of course he would be called a boy. His appearance was stuck as a senior teenager yet not quite adult. "Don't you know who you are? Any names come to mind? Titles?" The man held no hostility in his voice.  
"I remember a voice calling me Maelstrom. That is everything in my head." He didn't know if he could trust this man. Better to give the translation.  
"You're clean, dresed well-a son of a noble, a rich man at the very least. I suspect you wiere robbed by bandits and took a blow to the noggin, lad." This man was awfully nice for someone that had a thorn armor and sword. "I am Lord Federeich Schlicken. Do you wish to travel with us? Mayhaps we'll find out who you are when we go into the cities." This was also too perfect. Naruto's karma must have been good. He had no plans so going with them couldn't turn for the worst, can it?

* * *

Turns out the lord wasn't so kind, or rather he had a unique sense of humour. Whilst the men were singing their hearts out and whistling all the while, they rode atop horses but he walked. He had to walk on the muddy, muddy, muddy mud. He walked beside Lord Federeich, they were riding at a deliberate slow pace. This allowed him to question the lord and his guards.

He was in a land called Westeros. Robert Baratheon was king, an old friend of Lord Federeich. He led a rebellion against the former king, the Mad King Aerys Targaryren. Every one of the Targaryens was slaughtered, they had said. Federeich fought alongside him and another important lord- Eddard Stark. He learnt a little about the Stark House, they had a fierce hatred against the Lannister lions. Wolf versus lion? He'd pull both their tails. The Lannister family was the richest in all the lands and even the Queen was a Lannister. His mind made short notes of nearly everything he learned. There were many more families but they told him that he only needed to know those four.

They were now camping at night in the woods- they had long since passed the barren plains. Six men sitting around a fire joking with each other, playing games to win the other's coins. The lord seemed to treat his guard as if they were mere friends. How nice. Naruto, or Maelstrom as he had them call him, found Federeich to be an overly kind lord. He managed to get a ticket to travel with them and question them. He was starting to like this new unknown land he had come upon. It was refreshing to say the least. Technology in the modern world could do anything for you, it made it easy to forget how great it felt actually doing those things. He knew he did not regret coming here.

He did regret not noticing the bandits surrounding them in the trees and bushes. He did regret the arrow that went through the neck of the guard next to him- Lupin if he remembered correctly. The others reacted immediately, jumping up with a battle cry. Naruto grabbed the claymore that belonged to the now dead Lupin. It was heavy and large but most importantly it was sharpened regularly. Good. The bandits had made theirselved visible in the campfire light. Naruto and the others formed a circle, back-to-back.

The bandits were all wearing leather armor with a hood that obscured their features and each holding their own choice of weapon- axes, maces, swords. Naruto held the claymore as if it were a toy over his shoulder. All the guards had their own claymore while Federeich wielded a spiked mace. They gave a cry in unison and swung for the ones in front of them. Naruto had four bandits on him. Ordinary humans. No chakra. His first enemy was wielding two swords. Arrogant much? He ran straight for Naruto's abdomen. He was slow, sloppy, untrained. His swords were positioned at his sides, not protection his top at all. Naruto brought the blade straight down hard, it had the effect he wanted. The nameless bandit's was thrown back when he first started to attack Naruto revealing his face. Naruto preferred him with a hood, or an iron mask. The bandit's eyes looked up in terror as a very, very large blade brought down upon his head. He reacted well but there no challenging a shinobi, e brought up his blades rapidly in a cross to block the strike. Naruto, however, was a being of superhuman strength. He overpowered the man easily and cleaved the bastard in half. It got a little messy. And very loud. They could have started a new and unique orchestra with the screams.

The next ones to attack were hunks of flesh. They were mountains of men, the duo were similar in stature and build. Brothers? Naruto guessed they were not the brainy ones. They charged in powerfully and recklessly with battle axes all the whule grunting like beasts. Naruto stood back and took a step back when they both brought their heavy axes down vertically. There was an obvious weakness. Maneuvering their weapons costed them a lot of precious time- time they could not afford for their life. It was slowing going bringing the axes back up for another strike. Naruto reacted while he had the opportunity. He swung his whole body in a circle for extra power and time to position his blade very, very long blade. He cut through both of them at once, like cutting apples. The bones were the tiny resistance, like the core of apples. His spin did not end until he dramatically stabbed his claymore into the ground to steady himself. He smiled. He was once again wielding a blade and fighting for a reasonable reason. They attacked him first afterall.

"Three down, one to slice." Naruto became a fan of finishing things quicklyin the past hundred years. Long fights were for movies, cartoons, books and animes etc. Real life was different, it did not take hours to hack a head off. The last opponent approached him much more cautiously than his allies. He wielded a longsword, similar length to Naruto's claymore. He gave a cry as his steel clashed and locked with Naruto's. As mentioned before, Naruto was a fan of finishing things quickly. As much as he wanted to fight, he needed to aid the others. He kicked the bandit back harshly making him stumble. He spun with his claymore like a whirlwind. A maelstrom. He took the poor bastard's shoulder and torso. Poor financially and health/lifewise.

He turned to aid the three guards-Sers Aidon, Trilly, Kere- were finishing off their last kill. Naruto wondered if they butchers in their last life, the bandits were sliced sushi on the ground. Except there was no fish, rice or seaweed but there a pool of red soy sauce. Ser Kere somehow managed to have a hand-plus the arm and shoulder attached to it- impaled on of the spikes protruding from his armor. Very fashionable. Although, Naruto suspected that was a trend within the Schlicken knights.

He turned his head to a thud. Lord Schlicken did not seem to be kind to his enemies. The bandit was pinned to the tree by his spiked boots but something else had created the thud that Naruto heard. Federeich replaced where the criminal's head should have been with the head of his mace. Lord Schlicken had a wide smile on his face, a sadist? Seems the old dog still had some bite left in him. Very powerful bites.

A flash caught his eye. There was an archer in the trees. How could he forget the archer?! Lupin was killed by an arrow. The moonlight shone on the archer's steel arrowhead. His bowstring was drawn back, ready to shoot. At Federeich. The archer let loose the stick with a pointy end. Naruto's muscles moved like coiled spring. In the space of a single moment, he was pushing Federeich to the ground. Right as he tackled Little Ol' Feddy to the dirt, he drew the small dagger tied to the Lord's thigh. The arrow grazed Naruto's arm, it nothing compared to what he had experienced before. He rolled on the floor once and let the dagger fly from his hand. Bullseye. Right between the eyes, so more like "manseyes". He whistled as the man fell from a very high tree and hit a lot of branches on the way down. He was dead, anyways, he wouldn't feel it, right?

"Well, that's all of them." 'Twas all. Naruto sighed in disappointment. There was barely more than a dozen and it was over already. Maybe I should have played with them first, Naruto thought. "Come on, boys, let's clean up Lupin and get some sleep. Kere, You're on guard duty." They couldn't do anything for Lupin at this time of day, they would have to wait till first light. Aidon and Trilly started clearing the bodies of the bandits unto one big pile while Schlicken set to wrapping up Lupin's neck and laying him down.

Trilly poured a bottle of wine all over the pile while Aidon did the torchwork. They would at the very least be warm tonight.

* * *

Schlicken sent Kere to take Lupin back home for a proper burial organised by his family. That left Naruto with Feddy, Aidon and Trilly. The returning home party took two horses, Naruto still had to walk. Those were very selfish worries but why couldn't Kere travel-with a dead corpse- with just the one horse? Then a thought hit him. Very hard. " I never asked. Where are we going?" He probably should started with that. The others guffawed. "We'd thought you'd never ask. Why, we're going to King's Landing."


	3. The New Words

**Hey, again. I just realised as I was uploading this chapter that the words I put in italics don't save in italics because I copy and pasted. Damn. School started again. Yay(!). Been really busy so I haven't had the time. And last week we had a tug of war tournament and I ripped the skin on my fingers so I couldn't type. I forgot to mention this story starts a few months before canon. I think its a few months before canon anyways, I have only 6 chapters planned out of like 60- I have only gotten to the Winterfell arc in planning. I will be introducing a few OCs because I need them to serve my purposes. I will not tamper with the canon events much because I am a very _very_ young teenager and I do not know of every consequence my adjustments will cause. I'm moving my residence soon so expect more slow updates and ill-conceived puns and references- I just write like that. An author is a storyteller, I will write the story as if I am speaking. Anyways I'll leave more A/N for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Game of Thrones. If I did, they would both be much less successful and go along the lines of this story.**

* * *

Federeich knew he was being a tad too care-free. He saw the lad shooting out of the sky, as did his men. The lad claimed he had no memories, although his lack of knowledge in the Seven Kingdoms really convinced him that the boy knew nothing. He was young, strong and handsome. He looked more to be a prince. His beautiful darling daughters would have chained themselves to the young Maelstrom if they ever saw him. The boy had muscles, girls loved that. The boy was strong, girls loved that. The boy had beautiful sea-blue eyes, girls loved that. The boy was from a rich background, girls loved that. And his hair was more beautiful than most ladies, girls may like that. His blood red hair was long and spiky, Schlickens liked that, and served as a small cape. The sharpness of his hair made him look feral. Wild. Like a predator.

Federeich sighed in great envy and resignation. Federeich would never receive attention like Maelstrom! Even in his prime, he was handsome, a great strong knight in shining armor, titles and lands and riches and he was even named a hero in the Rebellion of Robert Baratheon! The females crowded "Federeich the Kind Spike" in flocks but that was only for a short while, everyone felt the hype of the victory wash away. The girls didn't cheer for him anymore as he rode past, they only greeted him. The Maelstrom boy was blessed with attributes not usually found in Westeros. He managed to aquire a wife and then things were quiet after that. But now here he was, riding to say goodbye to his allies and brothers-in-arms - he had consumed a slow acting yet fatal poision. He had already visited Nedd before he saw the lad free-falling from the heavens. He was on his way to say farewell to the last ones in King's Landing.

Maelstrom, as they called him, was special. He was a young man, boy some might say, with looks barely out of his childhood. He was a man just like any other one of them yet the aura around him forbade them from calling him a normal man. He may have been a man kicked down from the heavens but he was still great company. He laughed with them and made them laugh. When they looked at the redhead, arguably bloodhead, they saw a being higher than men yet trapped in flesh of men.

Then the night of the ambush came. As soon as the first blood dropped, young Maelstrom had grabbed Lupin's steel and turned around to meet the archer in one fluid motion. He wasn't a boy. He was a man that had wielded steel and bled the life essence of his enemies before. The bandits had sought to eliminate whom they assumed to the weakest first, oh boy were they wrong. Maelstrom may have been the youngest, it was fair to assume he had least experience, and armorless but nobody knew how well he used his blades. He was fast and strong whilst analytical. Most knights chose one or the other. Being fast while sacrificing strength. Strong but slow to strike and react. They slept in a sea of blood that night. Maelstrom was not Westerosi, they knew. The Westerosi were about to encounter something that would be immortalised in books, stories, tales but most of all, the minds of the Westerosi. Essos would come after.

* * *

Naruto found it strange. So many fought to sit in what to seemed to be a very polite torture chair. Melting thousands of your enemies' swords to send a message? Sure. Sit on it? Ney. Nada. Never. No. Maybe the chair had more symbolic meaning but Naruto disagreed to sitting on blades. Didn't royalty treasure luxury? Boys would spend their whole lives being groomed into rulers and inherit a very spiky seat from their kingly father. Did not sound like a good deal.

The Targaryren House were conquerors. They had supposed immunity to fire. Their blood was the dominant species. They had dragons to ride. They had everything yet they wed siblings. The Schlicken couldn't answer him as to why. They sat on the "Iron Throne" for hundreds of years yet they burned and now there were none left. No more dragons and no Targaryren to ride them. Naruto pitied them. A great legacy lost because of an unlucky coin toss in fate the one with power was crazy. Mad.

Lannister House. A big pride of lions. Richest in the lands Westeros. Very confusing motto as it is used less than what the people believe to be their motto. "A Lannister always pays his debts." Not the motto yet it is commonly believed to be the motto by some. Also, do Lannister women not pay their debts? "Hear me roar." Perfect. Fitting of lions. Strong and memorable. Tywin Lannister was behind the House's rise to power. The Schlicken guards said that his father and weak-bent the knee to anyone- and his own soldiers laughed at him. A lion without a bite. Tywin was reverered as the greatest mind yet he felt the greatest shame towards his youngest offspring. He had sired a dwarf. A half-man. The very same one that killed his wife as he breathed his first air. Eldest son was Jaime Lannister the "Kingslayer", part of the current Kingsguard. He took oaths that included celibacy. His daughter was Queen. His last hope of an heir was crushed when Tyrion Lannister was born.

The Stags sounded like they had less problems. The King Baratheon was a drunk if rumors speak any truth. He had led the rebellion against the Mad King. Nedd Stark of Winterfell as his right hand man. Federeich fought under their command. The King had three children, not counting the bastards that he may have from the shores that visited him daily. They made sure to mention the bastards bit. His brother Stannis was a stoic man, a "proven commander". His other brother Renly was rumored to have indestructible defenses against the temptations of women.

Last important need-to-know House was Stark. The Wolves of the North. Their current Lord Eddard Stark fought alongside Robert Baratheon in the rebellion that put ol' Rob on the Iron Throne. His wife was Catelyn Stark- a fiercely loyal mother and daughter of some important family. Naruto was getting the idea that being highborn was the way to go in life. He was also getting sick of it. They were born luckily in a rich environment and grew up to be famous and well-known. All because of a family name. No nothing about a commoner working hard to become well-known. They hadn't told him about any commoners, anyways. The Stark couple had five children-Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brann and Rickon. Nedd Stark came home from the rebellion war with a son, a bastard, Jon Snow. The Schlicken didn't care to give details on the children- they were just children. They had done no deeds. Yet.

The world he had come to was in its infancy. They had limited knowledge about their world. Some just made up gods to explain why some things were the way they were. They used swords-and every other type of Western blade- and bows to fight their battles. They had castles to boast their power. They were still fighting wars- the lands were always in conflict. They wore steel armor- but not everyone. It was a bit of a medieval fantasy, Naruto supposed. He was going to experience excitement again. Just like he always wanted. Some may have to shed blood for it but Naruto knew there can never be no casualties. Wars without casualties would only be fought by little boys with paper swords.

* * *

It was hot. Very hot. The sun was introduced to Naruto's middle finger as they travelled. The others did not know the meaning. But hope was in sight. Naruto smelled it before he saw it. There was a village up ahead. The smell of excrement was very hard to miss for someone with a fox's nose. How could people live so close to so much pig shit? 'Twas very unpleasant.

The numerous village buildings were on either of the road. Each building served a different purpose. There was one smith's- Naruto could hear the singing of hammer on flat steel. There was a very large butcher's hut just bleeding onto the road. Naruto was still walking on said road. There were taverns, a stable, a kitchen-house, animal pens, small houses and many other buildings Naruto could not name. It didn't seem like many people lived here.

"Let us find a steed for the noble young prick, shall we? Then he just might stop making our ears with his complaints." Aidon was the vocal out of all of them and he was complaining about Naruto complaining?! Naruto did not answer. He just didn't want to walk anymore.

"Aye. He deserves it. I don't want to be joining Lupin this soon. Can you imagine it? Schlicken lord dead, death by ears bleeding." The Lord's broad voice made heads turn their way. You don't expect a lord wearing very thorny armor riding through your village, do you? Maybe normal knights but not one wearing cactus-steel. Nor would you see a man's hair dyed in blood. Well, that was the story they were going to tell their children anyways. Naruto didn't complain about their laughter. He was going to be able to not walk anymore!

Her name was Lexy. A magnificent creature of muscle and speed. No, not really. She was just another horse for sale-she would be named by the one that purchased her. Well, she was the only one for sale, the others weren't fully grown. She was a deep brown. Much like the land they walked upon. Her mane was well-groomed and the darkest black. Naruto may not have had a choice in his steed but he would have chosen her anyways, option or no. She was calm, big, beautiful and her legs looked faster than two horses. "Alright, let's go to the smith and get a saddle then hit the inn." The Schlicken lord and guards may have been friendly with each other but they always followed his orders without question and they did it immediately. Even for the little orders.

* * *

The inn was half-empty. The ground floor was a bar. Men sat littered around the room drunk and lying to their friends tales of sexual prowess. Men's pride was a stupid thing. It may have been stupid but it makes a man a man. Naruto closed the door silently and followed the others. His mind forgot to process the fact that the attention of the building was on his party.

There were two people behind the large wooden counter. Federeich was talking to an elderly man with greying hair about available accommodation, probably the owner. The other person was pouring drinks to men that gave her looks that little children did not know existed, probably the owner's daughter. A pretty little thing, the girl. Looked to be around the same age as him but Naruto was a special case. Light brown straight hair, hazel eyes, a perpetual soft face and her body had grown in all the right places. Well, men deemed them "right". Naruto realised this was the first female he saw.

It was getting dark outside. The owner said they were going to have to share one room between the four of them. He looked frightful of the arrival of men bearing steel. He knew something would happen. They had sat down on a rickety table in a corner, away from the drunk sellswords. All the men sighed in relief at being able to rest. What the hell were they sighing at?! They've been riding on horses for all the time I've been walking, Naruto did not voice his thoughts. If he did, nothing would come out of it. Aidon called for the waiter-daughter girl with a single gesture of his hand.

"What can I get for you, milords?" Naruto didn't think she had ever seen what they looked like, she had kept her head bowed the whole time. The men placed their orders for a lot of ale and meat. He was too busy staring at the girl to notice they were waiting for him to tell the girl what he wanted.

"Maelstrom!" Naruto believed calling his name could have been said without the slap to the back of his head.

"What I want is..." The others rolled their eyes. He was going to make them wait a few seconds longer for meat. The few seconds meant hours. "...your name." The others laughed heartily. He may have had no memories but he knew what he-his body- wanted when he saw a pretty face.

The girl's head snapped up in surprise. She knew what highborn men used lowborn women for. She had heard similar questions being to the other girls working there before but... She had never expected to be asked for that this soon. She was young, untouched. She knew she had to comply with the "lord's" wishes otherwise they would start trouble. They would probably kill her father and maybe even worse, the whole town. She would have to lie with a stranger for their safety.

All her previous thoughts coupled with a sense of impending doom were dashed when she saw the face that asked her her name. He was... Out of a fairy tale. She had never seen a man as handsome as he. Nor a woman as beautiful. Heat enflamed her face. What was this feeling? This rush of excitement? She almost forgot he had asked her a question.

"Arianna, milord." The Schlicken trio laughed when they saw her rosy cheeks. They had expected this reaction and dreaded the upcoming jealousy. They needed to find another room!

"I am no lord. Call me Maelstrom." Oh, his voice! She thanked the gods for even letting her this close to such perfection. He took her tiny hands into his as he introduced himself. "You have such a pretty name. Shame it is not as beautiful as you." The other men choked on their flagons of ale. He got the reaction he wanted from her. "Will y-" four-well, three- armored knights? Too good of an opportunity to pass rickety table they were sat at was destroyed under the might of a sword. Arianna shrieked and made for the safest place her mind had in...mind. Behind Naruto. The Schlicken knights made a barrier between the enemy and the unarmed Naruto. Their swords-and spikes- pointed at the attacker. Middle-aged, unfriendly-looking, average height and build. Three campanions of similar dullness. Desperate sellswords.

Average No. 1 swung with all his might at the Schlicken wall. He made the mistake of jumping for extra power. Trilly skewered him in mid-air. His attack may not have broken the wall but his ragdoll body did. The Schlickens took to their own opponent, the sellswords must have thought Maelstrom was the lord and they his guards. Everything else finished pretty quickly. The Schlickens took their individual fights to the whole floor. Naruto saw his own.

Another man cane charging at the unprotected Naruto. Naruto clenched a fist in preparation. The sellswords readied his blade above his head, he wanted to cleave the little lord in two. The sellsword screamed as he abused his muscles. But, ney, it was too late. Naruto had ducked low and struck low. The sellsword wouldn't have a reason to visit the brothels for a while. He dropped his sword in surprise. There was a second delay before the scream came. The clatter of his sword broke the silence of the room. His screams took over every sound in the vicinity immediately, Naruto smirked. He grabbed the man's head one-headed and lifted him into the air.

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled. Then he squeezed. Bone cracked and segmented. The sounds forced an 'ooh' from everyone. Blood slowed like a wine waterfall. Wine-fall. Dirty hands clawed at his hands, his arms, anything to make the pain stop. Naruto decided to end it. It was like getting juice out of an orange. Only oranges didn't spill as much juice, made as much noise or have skulls. The man was labelled "nuisance" in Naruto's mind. The sellsword's arms went slack. Naruto relaxed his grip.

"Hey, old man. I think a few rooms opened up. We'll take 'em." He had to wash his hands now. Just because people wanted to be killed by him. Oh, the cruelties of life.

* * *

Didn't make up for it. Not at all. King's Landing was just a huge pig waste dump. The size of a large city. Federeich made him part of his guard which meant he was now Ser Maelstrom but that was not worth coming to this city for. Not even taking pride in the fact that he left Arianna limping for a couple days made up for coming to the capital. The city was of impressive size, but that was what made it worse. There was more pig shit. Naruto's sensitive nose did not help.

Currently, they were being escorted by a small squad of Gold Cloaks to the Red Keep but they had to go through the stinking wreck of a city first. The Gold Cloaks were supposed to be the King's men yet their bodies seemed like it hadn't seen exercise for a very long time. There was something wrong. Women and children put their palms up to them, begging for money to survive- the ladies got a little too close. While others looked as if they were doing alright, a large portion of the population seemed to be in rags and sleep on the streets. It gave Naruto an idea of the Seven Kingdoms. If this was the capital where the royal family, including its King, resided then how were the rest of the lands? Were they practically skeletons without food?

Many shied away from the group, they were the ones with actual yet ragged clothing- they were probably the ones with jobs and work. Naruto hoped this was the poorest part of the city. If it wasn't, how much worse would the poorest be? Naruto paid too much attention to the poverty and had not mapped out whatever he could. Now he was mentally lost as to the exit and the routes they've taken. His horse followed the Gold Cloaks, could he ask Lexy? The Schlickens' faces had stiffened since coming to the city but they appeared to know where they were going.

Naruto decided to divert his attention to the armor of the Gold Cloaks. Their uniform armor was not so to Naruto's tastes. Heavy and thick but not too much, the men wouldn't be able to move otherwise. It was gold, caught too much attention. No good for stealth. The cloak they wore was of no practical use but it was a title. A symbol of authority over those of lower status. The chainmail created a lot of noise, the enemy would know where they were any time. The armor plates were big and also made a lot of noise. Thankfully, the designs allowed the men to actually swing a sword properly. Was that the one requirement for King's men's armor? He was too busy inspecting the armor to notice the party had stopped and they had been riding in the nicer parts of the city for a while. They had arrived at the Red Keep. Well, the entrance anyways.

* * *

**Insert description of Red Keep. I'll update this in when my literacy is on the level I want and when I remember how the castle looks.**

* * *

A moustached man received them at the entrance. The Gold Cloaks went riding off while the Schlickens and Naruto dismounted. Two young boys came rushing forward to grab the reins of the horses and guided the horses to faraway stables. Horse-valet? Nice. Federeich and the nicely-dressed man with the weirdest twinkle in his eyes exchanged hugs and conversed with old familarity. Naruto took in his surroundings. Not so much of the stench anymore and much more beautiful. Very beautiful, in fact, it was magnificent. Naruto looked back to the seemingly friends and they were still talking.

Naruto looked around more. It was a busy place, numerous people doing their task. The ladies wore better clothing than the ones in the city he had seen before and they were much more attractive. For one, they weren't clawing at him. Minus the for one, pretty much every female within sight of him had stopped and "admired" the redheaded boy that had come. They shared a collective sigh. Their eyes feasted on his entire body, many a woman would be dreaming of him for many years to come. Their eyes focused to a concentration even more powerful than that of eagles as they tracked his every movement. His hands twitched ever so slightly and they still saw it! Getting uncomfortable, he turned back to the two friends.

They were still talking. Were they greeting each other or catching up on a few decades in the open air? He let put a breath when a change happened. A bald had stepped out and politely interrupted the two friends with a bow. The bald man was dressed in desert colour robes and had his hands together in front of his stomach all the time. His sleeves were very wide. He looked like a eunuch. Naruto was given basic education into the population of the Red Keep. The suspicious bald man must have been Varys.

As Varys took the Schlickens away, Petyr Baelish approached "Maelstrom". Naruto changed his mind, Baelish was the more suspicious-looking man. Even paedophile-like. Naruto did not like the look in his eyes.

"Welcome to King's Landing, young man," Petyr's tone spoke of perpetual confidence. "If I was not misinformed then you must be called Maelstrom. I am Lord Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin." While Naruto understood his title, involuntary jokes sprang up in his head.

Naruto bowed. "'Tis an honour to meet you, my lord," Naruto felt like he was in a movie! Or a popular TV show that received an immense amount of criticism. Nevertheless, Naruto spoke as politely as he could.

"Come, let us be away from the hungry eyes of these women. You're going to have them claw at each other's eyes soon. I'll show you the fundamental routes of the castle." Petyr spoke aloud to poke a reaction out of the women. No discipline or restraint at all! Naruto gave a weak smile in response.

* * *

"... I hear you have had quite a journey on the Kingsroad. Even killed a few men, Federeich tells me." The man was surprising nice to talk to. He was rather welcoming, even for a whoremonger.

"Yes." Naruto just listened to the man for the most part. He had to map out the castle and study its architecture. He must have looked like a curious child to Baelish. The Master of Coin stopped and turned to face him. His face had adopted a very suddenly serious expression.

"Fedd is a very dear friend of mine, he has been for a very long time. He helped me realise the love of my life and assisted me in my struggles for her affection. He supported me in my times of need. I think he has saved my life too many times too count also. And, you have saved his life. I have not returned the debt even once- I am a politician, not a warrior. Tell me, child, is there anything you want? Anything in the world? Fame? Knighthood? Gold? Wealth? Women? I own many establishments that will be able to make every day of your life paradise, from now and till its last days. Anything you want. If it is in my power, I shall grant it. I five you my word." Well, he was already a Ser. He didn't need to sleep with whores everyday. If he was to have excitememt in this world, he would have power. The Lannister House was the richest and that made them one of the strongest. Naruto needed wealth.

"Anything? And you give me your word?" Naruto had an eyebrow raised. This man owned whorehouses and was the man who controlled the King's finances.

"Yes." Petyr was going to repay a small portion of a very large debt. The boy was young, he would either go for the gold or women.

"Do you have a "house" near the entrance of the city?" A nod, "then I want full ownership of that establishment ans its properties including the girls. Then I want ownership of another house in the nicer parts of King's Landing. I will pay you triple the values of these two houses at their current worth when I can." Naruto was not sure if he was pushing it a bit far. He did not know the man well enough.

"Ah, you wish to participate in the upcoming game, I see. I understand very well now that you are not a normal boy. But be warned, the game will require more than the income of two whorehouses if you wish to survive. I shall see the legal documents done. I hope to see you again after the game, you and I get along well. We can be allies. Or friends." What game?! What the hell? At least, he got the houses but what game?! Baelish had walked off leaving Naruto with a very puzzled expression.

He had to go his chambers to wash up and then act his duties as guard to Federeich. He turned around and walked in the direction Petyr told him would be his chambers. He was too busy pondering the words of the Master of coin to notice he was on a collision course with another person not paying attention to their surroundings. A girlish squeak of surprise was heard.

* * *

_He stood there. In the cold emptiness above speaking a language unkown to her. She laid on the on ground bleeding. Where was she? Her mouth spoke but she couldn't understand herself. What was she saying to this stranger? Her body reacted to his words, replying and moving. What were these strange words?_

Her father coughed. She awoke with a gasp of breath. Amethyst orbs set beneath a crown of obsidian black tresses were illuminated in the light of the moon. Beads of sweat rolled down her chin. She lowered herself back down to her bed. She needed sleep. She had to sell her father's fish tomorrow. And King's Landing was always a competitive market.


	4. Chapter 4

Still writing. Bear with me. Major blocks.


End file.
